


Karma Drabbles - Gavin

by ikementally-deficient (pepperbar)



Series: MLQC Karma Keyword Drabbles [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbar/pseuds/ikementally-deficient
Summary: A series of drabbles incorporating the Summon quotes from Gavin's Karma cards. No particular attempts at continuity.Mostly SFW, maybe a little angst. Specific trigger warnings will be in each chapter, if applicable.





	1. Star Kiss - Romance - “I’ll show you a different side of me.”

Gavin stared at her in the dappled starlight streaming through the skylight. She wrung her hands together as his gaze skittered away, his arms crossing his abdomen in a self-conscious attempt at defense. “First you were this delinquent, and now you’re my bodyguard --! There are too many different sides to you.” Her hands fluttered up in an abortive attempt to reach out to him.

His eyes snapped back to her. “I’ll show you a different side of me,” he whispered hoarsely, launching himself off the wall to enclose her in his arms and capture her lips in an ardent kiss. 


	2. Your Loving Eyes - Affection - “I find safe harbor in your eyes.”

The evening breeze was cool. She shivered, trying to warm her hands in her skirt. Gavin rolled his eyes and swept his jacket around her shoulders. He laced their fingers together as they walked side by side, then casually slid their intertwined hands into his pocket.

“_Gavin!_” 

He glanced down to meet her amber stare. “I’m trying to warm you up.” She blushed, dropping her eyes. He lifted her chin with his free hand. “Don’t look away. I find safe harbor in your eyes.” Her blush deepened, but she squeezed his hand gratefully. Gavin smiled his thanks into the breeze.


End file.
